pengyoufandomcom-20200214-history
Fenix's Files
As an excellent judge of character, my team members are resolute in the fight against Organization MERLIN. However, they are only human. Should my friends ever become a threat to the world, then the following are the plans to neutralize, and as a last resort, permanently disable them. Han Zhong Han is a psychic. He has access to both telepathic and telekinetic abilities. However, unlike most psychics, his telepathy is limited only to his allies. If he were to try to use his Mind Meld on his enemies, then they can simply shrug off the psychic intrusion. His telekinetic abilities are also limited in scope as well. Instead of being able to invisibly manipulate objects with his mind, Han has to create psychic projections to physically attack. His God Hand can also break if they're attacked with enough force, so one could "cancel" all of his telekinetic attacks by attacking back with more power. He also has an intense fear of being exposed, due to wanting to protect his loved ones, and also selfishly wanting to live out his life as normal as possible. If his identity were to be revealed, his concentration could be broken, making him difficult to maintain his Mind Meld and God Hand abilities. Silvia Meadows Silvia has the unique ability to cast all sorts of different spells and illusions. I would argue that her powers border on reality-warping instead of spellcasting, based on the seemingly powerful and wide variety of effects she can conjure(most powerful magicians I've faced are only focused on a few schools of sorcery). Her only weakness is her spells can only be used once. If one were to get her into the same situation where she was forced to use a spell to bail herself out before, that could be one way to defeat her. Since Silvia must cast her spells by incanting them aloud and backwards, silencing her (either by magic or physically harming her vocal chords) could be an effective way to neutralize her spellcasting. Marcus Cato Marcus's abilities allows him to be extremely flexible in both offense and defense when fighting his enemies. With his ability to absorb the properties of his opponent's attacks and use it against him, it can be quick tricky to take him out on a one-vs.-one fight. He's basically immune to ambushes with his Malicesight ability as well. The only method I can think of, is because his Lifeforce barriers can only block attacks that specifically are aimed at Marcus, is to lure Marcus in an enclosed area and use the environment to attack him (ie: causing rubble to fall on him, drowning him, etc). Another method is to bait Marcus into absorbing the properties of one opponent's attacks. This way his Lifeforce barrier more vulnerable to other attacks (ie: his Lifeforce barrier is now stronger against fire attacks, but now you can break the barrier more easily with ice attacks). This would require at least two people to take him down. More research is needed.Category:Miscellaneous